When Wolves Cry
by thedancingb
Summary: What happens when a girl from Kiba's past meet up with him in the sity while he and Hige are trying to escape? KibaxOC ROMANCE!
1. Prologue: Kiba's New Pack

"Father you must come see this." A young gray wolf pup ran to her alpha male and nipped his paws. "There's a wolf by the creek. It seems he's fainted or dehydrated."

The alpha stared down at his pup. "Ivy, take me to him."

Ivy shot off and bounded towards the ravine where a small white male pup laid, his breathing deep and labored. Wolves were gathered around him including the healer wolf, Iris. They stared at this new pup and sniffed all around him. Blood, smoke, and burnt wood filled their nostril as the alpha approached. The pack parted ways and the alpha moved toward the mysterious pup. He nudged it with his nose and the pup began to fidget around. "Who are you little one?" The alpha's voice was so low only Iris could hear it.

"My name is Kiba." The pup's voice quivered as he stared into the charcoal black eyes of the alpha.

"Where do you come from Kiba?" The alpha helped the pup stand.

"My pack was destroyed by a wildfire." His voice caught. "I ran to find salvation."

The alpha considered this then turned to Iris and whispered. "He has wounds that need to be dressed. Can you take care of him?"

The healer nodded. "Of course. Lakelyn will show him how to behave in this pack if that's what you're considering and if not I'll address his wounds and send him on his way."

"No." The alpha sighed. "He is now apart of our pack. Take him as your own Iris."

"Yes sir." Iris gazed at the pup and nodded towards her den. The pup walked behind her, his tail between his legs. They trotted off and one of the wolves whispered. "That boy is an omen. We will all die soon."

The wolf pup watched as Iris moved about the den. He was caught looking curiously at all the remedies she had when she spoke up. "Kiba, come here I need to fix your wounds." The white pup crept forward cautiously and Iris began to wash his wounds. Kiba sat there, ignoring the burn and roughness of Iris's tongue when a streak of black caught his eye. Iris looked up from the cleaning long enough to bark. "Lakelyn! Get out here now!" The flash of black turned out to be a small black pup with eyes that shined silver like the moon. Kiba cocked his head to the side as this female dropped her head and mumbled something. "Where were you?" Iris's voice took an edgy turn and became cold and icy.

"I was…. Around." Her voice was soft, but beautiful to say the least.

Iris sighed. "What am I going to do with you? Lakelyn tell me where you were now!"

"I was by the waterfall, playing with the fish." She whimpered

The healer wolf rolled her eyes and laughed. "Was that so hard my beautiful pup? Now come here and meet the newest edition to our family. Lakelyn this is Kiba. Kiba this is my pup Lakelyn." Silver eyes locked onto golden ones and Lakelyn's ears laid down flat as she approached Kiba.

"Hi." She brushed his snout with her own. Kiba closed his eyes and let the female sniff him before he spoke.

"Why is your fur black?" He asked and Lakelyn's eyes gazed at him.

"Why is yours white?" Lakelyn smiled and nudged Kiba onto his back. There she laid her head on his stomach.

"Lakelyn," Iris growled. "He isn't a toy. He's your brother for the time being. Now go introduce him to the other pups."

"Yes mother." Lakelyn looked at Kiba. "Come on I'll show you the waterfall."

Lakelyn padded outside the den and glanced over where all the other pups were playing. They wouldn't want to play with her especially now that she had a newcomer. Those were all the alpha's pups. Ivy, Fern, Amethyst, Thunder, and Blackberry all stopped what they were doing and stared at Lakelyn. Kiba came up beside her as she hung her head and glanced at the pups. "Who are they Lakelyn and why are you hanging your head?"

She turned and gazed into those golden orbs and sighed. "They're no one. Let's go Kiba." Lakelyn took off in a flash with Kiba right on her tail. She felt him nip her playfully and she began to run faster. Kiba answered by catching up and tackling her. Lakelyn laughed and growled, biting his ear. "You're really pretty you know that Lakelyn." Kiba sighed as Lakelyn pushed him onto his side.

"You think so?" She giggled, laying her head on his stomach.

He nodded. "Yeah. I do think so." A howl sounded in the distance.

"Come on we need to get back. That's our alpha's call." Lakelyn stood and helped Kiba up as well. "Kiba."

"What?" Kiba turned and stared at her.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

Lakelyn sighed. "Promise me we'll be friends no matter what."

Kiba smiled and laid his muzzle on top of hers. "I promise."

They both darted off towards the den, but Lakelyn never had the chance to show Kiba the waterfall because soon civilization took over, destroying her home and her pack. Kiba and Lakelyn were separated and she prayed every night to the flower maiden that she would someday find her best friend. A white wolf with golden eyes named Kiba.


	2. New Friends Old Loves

"Stupid wolves!" Gun shots were fired by the store owner. "Come back with my meat!"

A brown wolf turned and bared its teeth at the store owner. A low growl sounded within the pit of its stomach before a streak of black brushed by her and barked. "Let's go, Salina!"

"But Lakelyn," Salina whined. "He could kill us."

"Then let's get out of here before he does." The black wolf's silver eyes locked onto the brown wolf. "I have better things to do than to die for a hunk of meat."

"Agreed." Both wolves bolted off into the night as the store owner still raged on and fired at the blank pavement. Salina glanced behind them once they had been running for a while and sighed. "Well that was so not worth what we got." She shifted in a blonde headed girl with bright blue eyes. The newly transformed wolf looked to be around fifteen years old. She stared at the black wolf. "You can change to you know. They won't find us."

"I know. I was being cautious unlike some people." The black wolf morphed to a tall, sixteen year old girl with curly black hair and inhuman silver eyes. She pull all her curls over her left shoulder and began to walk towards a small spring.

"Hey wait! Lakelyn!" Salina laughed. "Willow won't be expecting your human form and you know how temper mental she is about the pups. She'll jump you."

"No I won't!" A brunette girl with green eyes appeared from behind some rocks. "I know Lakelyn's scent anywhere!"

"Just saying." Salina threw her hands up.

"You truly are an idiot, Salina." Willow sighed.

"What was that?" Salina growled.

Lakelyn watched as the two females bared teeth at each other and began to fight. She rolled her eyes and stepped into the cave that they made their home. Three gray pups laid in a huddle and were snoring softly. Lakelyn smiled and walked past them corning into her own corner the sleep. As her wolf form took over and her tail covered her eyes, Lakelyn began to dream. She dreamt about her childhood home in the woods and her best friend. I'll find him someday. She thought to herself. I know I will. Lakelyn remembered the white wolf with those golden orbs that processed her every move like he was afraid she'd somehow hurt herself. Most of the time she did but that was besides the point. As they grew up together, Lakelyn remembered feeling jealous over the females that threw themselves at Kiba for mating purposes. It made her sick. Then she remembered the feelings that stirred in her heart for him. Feelings of love and comfort.

Lakelyn smiled and drifted off into her safe haven of happiness.

Hige was bored. He was bored of watching random girls walk by and he was definitely bored of waiting for Kiba to finish looking for whatever he was looking for. The only excitement was when he saw a black wolf and a brown wolf run off with food. Oh food. Him even thinking about it was enough to make his stomach growl. Hige picked up on the black wolf's scent. Mmm, he thought. Roses and wildflowers. Maybe that wolf wouldn't be to bad to follow. He could have a mate and have puppies. Maybe make a nice little…

"We're done here." A white wolf stepped out into the alley and jarred Hige's thoughts.

"Why can't find what you're looking for?" Hige teased but shut his mouth as soon as golden eyes turned to a glare. "Well if you're curious there are other wolves in the area. Female nonetheless."

The white wolf turned. "Where?"

"Oh now I have your attention. So Kiba wants a mate as badly as I do." Hige smirked. "You aren't as dense as I thought."

Kiba glared and sniffed the air, smelling the scent of the black wolf. "Come on they're close." Both wolves took off in the direction Lakelyn and Salina headed.

Meanwhile, Willow and Salina were still fighting outside the den when Lakelyn got up. "So are you two going to stop anytime soon because the triplets will be up shortly and someone needs to go get breakfast unless we can eat one of you."

The gray wolf and brown wolf turned and glared at Lakelyn. "Morons." She muttered as she bounded off into the woods. Lakelyn looked around and sensed a deer herd nearby. She crept up behind some trees and looked. A small doe stood with her fawns eating twigs off branches. Lakelyn smiled and leaped into the air taking the doe down in one strike. The fawns escaped while Lakelyn tore into the doe's neck, the life draining from its brown eyes. "And that is how you bag a deer my friends." She muttered to herself as she pulled it along the ground. A twig snapped behind her and she turned, her silver eyes locking on with brown ones. Lakelyn growled. "This is my kill get your own."

"It takes a hell of a wolf to take a doe down by herself. Who are you?"

"The question is who are you and why are you in my territory?" She growled again, stepping towards the newcomer.

"My name is Hige and I saw you run from the butcher in town." A rusty brown wolf stepped forward, showing off to Lakelyn. "Have to say I like your spunk…."

"I don't give my name to random wolves."

"I'm not random. I'm your future mate." Hige smiled.

Lakelyn growled louder. "You're my future kill if you don't shut up."

"Oh she's a testy one. Don't you think so Kiba?" The brown wolf turned where two golden orbs blazed against the darkness.

"Kiba?" Lakelyn tilted her head to the side.

A white wolf stepped forward, revealing himself to silver eyes. Lakelyn gasped and backed away. "No. It can't be you. You disappeared years ago."

"I what?" The white tilted its head to the side and stared at the black wolf. "Wait. Lakelyn?"

Lakelyn nodded. "It's truly you?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Yes." She brushed his nose with hers and sighed. "It's truly me."

The white wolf nestled his muzzle on top of hers and laid his ears back, showing affection. Hige tilted his head to the side in confusion and whimpered. "Kiba, who is she?"

Kiba smiled a wolfy grin. "This is Lakelyn. I grew up with her when her mother took me in as a pup. She was my closest friend."

"Ah. You know how to pick them then. She's feisty." Hige smiled while Lakelyn bared her teeth, growling. "Hey, hey, hey. Easy there puppy. I didn't mean anything."

"How am I a puppy?" She snarled, stepping away from Kiba. "I'm as old as you are, maybe even older."

"Yeah, but Kiba and I are both bigger and stronger than you are so there." Hige smirked.

"And fatter." Lakelyn mumbled, sinking her teeth into the doe's shoulder again to pull it along.

"What was that?" Hige growled and lowered his body into an attack position.

The black wolf simply rolled her eyes and began to pull again, leaving the two wolves standing in the clearing. "I'm gonna murder her." Hige snarled.

Kiba glared at him. "You touch her and I'll rip your shoulder from your socket." The white wolf padded off, following the trail of deer blood and leaving Hige to grumble by himself.

"What's his problem?" Hige grumbled following Kiba.


	3. AUTHORS UPDATE

**ZOMG! I never knew this story would be such a hit, but anyways… I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Softball and lacrosse have kinda taken over my summer and I haven't had time to write anything! Not to mention all the AP homework I have so I'm gonna update possibly after this weekend as much as I can. Honestly I believe I'm going to have nine chapters up by next Monday so have faith in me my readers! Sahara will not fail you yet!**


End file.
